The Legend of the Elemental Angels
by ShinkuKihaku
Summary: A legend that needed a home...Four angels fall from above to help fight the evil caused by the break of the Shikon Jewel...Who knew that angels could die? Four OC's...
1. Beginnings with Life

**AN: Hello again peoples!!! I have had writer's block for a long time on my other story Soul Sisters so any help on that would be greatly appreciated...just email me your ideas. This story is also one of my extreme earlier fanfics I wrote about a year ago...my evil pink flying monkeys have been biting my head to get me to post the most of it. So here you are and please review and tell me if I should post the rest or just delete the whole thing...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own so u no sue or face the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys...Bob said so...Bob is the thing that lives under my bed...Bwahahahahhahahahahah cough...Now read the story darn it!!!**

The Legend of the Elemental Angels

The story starts long ago when terrible demons used to walk this earth and people lived in terror. It was before the birth of holy men and many people were corrupted by greed and hatred. These humans waged war against each other and in theirminds for those who were possessed by the evil angels.

The most terrible of all were the elements. They made the worst damage. Fires roared across whole countries and the ice froze much of the oceans. Lightning storms thundered down everyday and the rain was so heavy that people couldn't see, much less open their eyes, for fear that the basketball sized water droplets would land on their faces and render them blind. It would be either boiling hot one day or bitterly cold the next.

Finally, the guardian angel of the earth requested help. The four elements were too much for her to handle. She asked her Lord if he would grant her four daughters of the elements to accompany in her duties. Her Lord had other plans and so he delayed her request by fifty earth years. Back on earth, a baby girl was born to a beautiful priestess.

As the new mother studied her new baby, she noticed a very peculiar energy coming from the young girl. The mother was astonished. Her baby had spiritual energy and at such a young age! The mother smiled, her daughter was a gift from above. The name given to the special newborn was Severa. Severa would become the most powerful miko in the ancient world.

Savera did grow up to be a powerful priestess. She traveled around and helped people vanquish the demons haunting them and would perform exorcisms on those who were possessed. She prayed often and was very devoted to her duty. Savera was a very cheerful person considering her job.

Finally, thirty years of being a priestess, she had defeated every evil angel that had come in her path, except one, Oni. He was the most powerful of all the demons and was not an easy opponent. The intense battle lasted three long days and Savera came out victorious, but barely.

The battle frightened her so much that she decided to make a powerful staff of immense power so whenever there was need of it, the staff could protect all the innocents.

It was made of pure silver and a rare crimson gold swirled around in a spectacular array. A center ring with a rounded diamond in the middle and four rings hanging from the center ring. The first ring was pure white, the middle was crimson red, one was a bright pink, and the last was midnight blue.

Sadly, she made a mistake, she never made sure the staff could only be used by those of pure heart as she was. Instead the staff had sort of a mind of its own and it was not choosey with its masters. Its power was immense and even Savera was unsure of its full potential.

After her delicate task was complete, she put it in the care of five of the most holy and powerful priests of that time. Then Savera left, never to be seen again. No one knew if she lived or had died, but most said she returned to where she was first born and disguised herself often so that she wouldn't be recognized. Legend also has it that she had a daughter named Midoriko. The priests named the powerful staff the Quartaleum staff.

The five priests tried to examine the staff's true power, but one of the priests was corrupted when he tried to use it and the demons were reborn into the world. Sadly, he had to be put down. The remaining holy men knew the staff was too powerful to control, so they split it.

They removed the four rings of white, crimson, pink, and midnight blue colors. The staff itself was hidden away in a dark cave with a strong barrier to protect it, and they never again spoke of the fabled Quartaleum staff, except to those with exceptionaly high spiritual energies. Usually those exceptions were the offspring of the original four priests.

Meanwhile, the angel of the earth's request was answered. Four daughters of the elements were born, but not to the earth angel, but instead to four different human mothers. God's plan was that when the daughters were of age, they would learn of their angel heritage and of which element they would help their true mother guard.

"So my daughters will grow up on earth?" the angel asked.

"Yes, but in the meantime while they are still not of age to aid you, I will grant you the nessecary power to control each of the four elements. But as the first daughter discovers her power, you will then lose control of that element and it shall act on its own accord, leaving that daughter to control and master the element." the Lord replied.


	2. The Four Angels

**AN: Okay, so here is the explanation of the angels...it's kind of corny but that's okay!!! Thanks so much Banana Rum!!! You were my first reviewer and now you get a kiss from my evil pink flying monkeys!!! So now I have decided to continue posting the rest of the story. So enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own so u no sue or face the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys!!!! Bwahahahahahahhahahaha...excuse me.**

It was finally Samara's birthday. She was now 19 years old, and had grown up as a princess in the northern regions of the world. She had had all she ever wanted, but somehow she felt this was never her true purpose in life. Samara was a very lively person, but growing up a princess, she was used to getting her way. Her favorite hobby of all though, was to ice skate on frozen ponds. Many of the subjects and other royalty commented on her "grace of an angel".

In the evening of her 19th birthday she took her daily walk on the ice. Even wearing a thin gown and the below-zero temperature, she never shivered. Suddenly, something moved behind a piece of ice sticking out of the ground. Samara crouched down on her knees in order not to be seen, if the creature was dangerous, and indeed it was.

A bear demon was out searching for its prey. It caught the scent of Samara and decided that she was a threat to him. He dashed out of behind the ice and started to chase her. As the ice began to break beneath her feet, Samara just stood, unable to move, but it wasn't out of fear.

She felt a strange sensation start to surge through her entire form. Suddenly she glowed with an unearthly light and made the bear shield its keen eyes. When the light dimmed, the bear demon scampered away, now aware that there was a new force to be reckoned with. It was one of ice.

Then Samara's body suddenly felt limp and she fell to the ground. Waiting for the impact that never came, she realized that she was being carried, but not on the ground. Instead it felt as if she were flying. Samara's true angel mother was gently lifting her daughter of ice to the sky where she would soon learn to control her element of ice and master it.

Exactly one year after the first angel was born, the second came into being. Cresena was her given name. She had grown up with many friends and she loved to tease, although it mostly gave her the reputation of a trouble-maker. Her favorite game was hide n seek while hiding in the forest where the vegetation would hide her well.

She was one of the most beautiful dancers while never making a sound upon the forest floor. It was her element and she was said to have a green thumb. Cresena could make almost any plant grow to tremendous size and they would bloom magnificently.

Cresena's best friend of all time was a young boy by the name of Koru. Together, they would go out at night and climb the trees and play games in the dark. Although if Cresena were ever caught, she would be punished severely. Most girls caught were forced to leave the clan if ever caught dancing or going out at night. But this was the way of the jungle village.

One night, Koru and Cresena were long overdue to visit the jungle depths. Cresena arrived at their usual meeting spot where a beautiful pink rose awaited her. It was their signal if one or the other wasn't able to show for their nightly walk. Cresena shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

As she wove a long chain of flowered vines around her like a flowing band, she danced under the moon light as a fairy would and her feet barely touched the ground. Cresena placed dozens of flowers in her golden hair and spun around and around, showing off for her invisible partner. But she sensed something to happen.

Suddenly the vines she wove around herself began to constrict her lithe body and roses from her hair began to prick her skin, but she did not bleed. They wound themselves tighter and tighter as she breathed like a snake ready to devour its prey. A surge of power burst out and cleared her suffacating lungs as the vines loosened their tight hold.

Cresena stared intently at the vines that held her captive as they eventually fell to the ground. As she started to close her eyes from sheer exhaustion, she expected to a fall that never came. Her limp body was carried towards the sky as the 'captor' looked down at her daughter in loving emotion.

Her parents couldn't believe they had such a pyromaniac for a daughter. Granted she and the fire had a lot in common like the way her eyes could light up a storm when intense emotion crossed her face and she was a beautiful singer, she was completely obsessed with watching things burn. They named her Zira.

Zira was the third to be born, and she grew up in a desert land. In her village, the women were to cook, and the men to hunt and build. They made Zira an exception not to cook. She always burnt the food, she liked to watch the bread curl up and shrivle into a hard black rock.

"Oops, hehe... sorry," the girl would always apologize.

The girl's job instead of cooking, was to build fires instead. No one for miles around could make such a big fire in such a little time. Legends spread around to other villages that she was a fire witch with evil powers. Zira's voice was said to make flames grow into a fiery storm, and her normally black eyes would light up crimson as the fire she sang to. Of course, once those tale tellers actually met her, they thought otherwise. Although her demeanor was a bit dark and calm, she was not evil.

This angel was born three days after the water angel was born and three days after Cresena was lifted to the sky, Zira sensed something was going to happen. That night there was a celebration and Zira was to light the giant bon fire for their village.

That evening, the party was wonderful. They all had all the food they had wanted and not one went home unhappy. Zira was sorry to leave, sorry to have to put the fire out. After everyone had left, the young girl stood next to the fire and began to sing a soft melody.

Singing her favorite song, she started to swirl and twirl to the fire's crackling beat. A root suddenly appeared and she tripped. Screaming, she fell into the giant fire. Expecting to be burnt to her death, but there was no pain. Was this dying she thought. Then everything went black.

The youngest sister of the elements was the angel of the wind. Her name was Akira. It was her 19th year growing up in the mountains as a priestess. Somehow the wind always made her feel more pure and excited. How it felt blowing her long black hair back and carressing her face.

Akira was an expert at telling the weather, somehow she was hardly ever wrong. The youngest angel could tell you exactly what day it would rain and at what time. Everyone respected her immensly and loved to here her silken voice sing. The wind would carry her voice to the deepest of the vallies between the mountains.

On this day there was to be a worship ceremony to the Lord, and she was to predict the weather to see if they would be inside the temple or outside, enjoying the day that the Lord had made.

Akira stepped outside and went to the highest peak as she did every morning. Breathing in the crisp, clean air was her favorite hobby. The wind always did make her feel more alive.

Suddenly the wind stopped blowing, just for an instance, as did her heart. Looking about in fear, she saw horrendous black storm clouds approaching. A dark swirling tunnel started to weave about itself and came closer to her precious mountain. Her hair whipping about her face she started to descend the mountain as fast she could. Her people needed to make it to inside the mountain in a secluded cave where the wind could not touch them.

The tornado came closer and closer to her, as she flew down the mountain at a rate she thought impossible. Never had a storm been so big before. It seemed to be coming at her instead of her village. Suddenly the twister was so close she could touch it, and it wasn't even sucking her in. She stared at it in defiance and suddenly a raise of power was felt in her. Her body glowed a soft silver and everything was black.

And so the elements captured their own angels as was predicted by the Lord. They learned of their angel heritage and were trained to master the ice, earth, fire, and wind. If they did not work together then the earth would surely perish. The tales and folklore began.

**AN: You know, Cresena originally started out as the angel of water...but it ended up sounding kind of funny with Samara as ice...yeah it sounds retarded. So I turned her into earth instead and now I have to go over the whole story and change her appearance and all the minor details...it's so annoying but like I said, I wrote this story a long time ago, but I never finished it... **

**If anyone has any ideas of how I should continue my other storySoul Sisters, please email me...I'm having major writer's block on that story!!! **


	3. Legends Told

**AN: Thank you sooo much to my two first reviewers!!! I'm so happy and now I shall continue the rest of the story until I end up getting writer's block on this one too...hee hee. I love you alll!!! And my evil pink flying monkeys shall not inflict pain upon your bodies for you have been good to me...now enjoy the disclaimer and then enjoy the third chapter of Elemental Angels.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own so u no sue or face the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys...and Bob...but Bob loves you!!! Bob is the thing that lives under my bed...Bwahahahahahhahahahaha!!! **

"Hey Miroku, what're you thinkin' about?" a white-haired half-demon asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just a legend my father told me about before he died." the monk replied, waking from his stupor.

"Inuyasha?" a strange girl asked.

"What Kagome, do you sense another jewel shard? I smell demons." he asked the strange girl.

"No, but I'm sure if we keep looking we'll find another one that Naraku doesn't have." Kagome confirmed.

"Naraku must be the culprit of the demons." a demon exterminator said.

"Wait a minute. I can't smell Naraku himself yet. We might as well rest here tonight and seek him out in the morning." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, the never-tiring Inuyasha is giving everyone a break for a change." Kagome teased.

"Feh, this is a once in a while kind of thing. It won't happen again." the dog-demon replied, jumping into a nearby tree. Resting in a comfortable position, he watched the sunset go down.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Kagome giggled, sitting on the ground.

Sango took some flint and a stick and started to rub them together. As she bent over, a certain perverted monk touched her bottom.

"You lecher!!!" Sango screamed, as she slugged him in the head with her fists. The monk fell over, unconsience and a small fox demon sat beside him.

"You'll never learn, will you Miroku." Shippo shook his head at the poor monk.

The fire started and everyone, minus the dog demon and the monk, sat around the fire to admire the flames. Miroku finally awoke from his slumber and rubbed his temples. A headache was starting to form.

"Monk, why don't you tell us that legend that your father told you?" Sango asked, bored of the silence.

"Anything for you dear Sango." he replied with a sly look on his face as she sat back and glared. "It starts,

"Once long ago there were four powerful warriors who each guarded an element and the creatures who lived there. They were said to be beautiful angels that guarded the Earth and were created for the exact purpose.

"They were all spawned from their mother, the Guardian of the Earth, who was created by the ultimate being. These warriors often said to disguised themselves as humans as not to surprise and frighten the beings on earth. The beings on earth at that time were very simple minded. These angels were also said to all be sisters. Their kind hearts would save the world from an ancient evil.

"The first born warrior was of ice. Although she was of the element ice, she had a warm heart.

"In her normal state, she was described by the few humans who had ever seen her. They noted she had striking sky blue eyes that looked cold on first sight unless you took a second glance. Her long blonde hair shown with radiance with cold blue streaks running throughout and her sky blue wings glistened with cold vapors that surrounded her body.

"In Samara's human disguise, she toned down the brilliance of her beautiful blonde tresses to a softer blonde and her eyes became a more dark shade of blue. The wings that adorned her back vanished.

"The second born warrior was of earth. Her name was Cresena. Her hair was of dark pink hue that was graced by multicolored roses woven throughout it, and Cresena's eyes were of the purest of emerald green. Her wings were of a beautiful pearl and would glisten as the flowers would fall from them.

"In her human disguise, her hair toned down to a pale blond color and her eyes changed to a shallow green. Her pearly flowered wings vanished.

"She could communicate with plants of all kinds, but her favorite by far was the pink rose in which she could manipulate the thorns into an efficient weapon. Cresena also loved to tease, a sly vixen to many of the men she put under her spell.

"The third born warrior was of fire. The name she was given was Zira and she often kept her emotions to herself, but her anger was like a blazing fire when given the chance to arrise.

"According to legend, she had dark ebony black hair with crimson tips. Zira's eyes shone with a brilliant silver color that reflected the flames surrounding her form and her wings were of a silver-black with scarlet flames dancing around them.

"In human disguise, her hair lost the crimson tips, her eyes toned down to a soft dark black color, and she lost her wings. The flames dissapated. Her voice was also said to be able to manipulate any flame into a roaring fire.

"The last and fourth warrior born was of wind. Her name was Akira. The youngest warrior had flowing silver hair and brilliant sky-blue eyes that were so full of life. The wings that adorned her back were of a soft silver also that carried the wind. She was a very cheerful being and loved to play. The wind was her weapon and friend.

"As a human, she toned down her glistening silver hair to a calming black. Her brilliant eyes became grey and her wings disappeared.

"This warrior controlled all the winds and the air. She could float without using her wings and loved to sing.

"Wow, that was a cool story Miroku." Kagome complimented.

"It's not just a story. Those angels are real today, just nobody has seen them for about two generations." Miroku said.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say. Silence settled around the group.

"Will all of you just shut up? I'm tryin' to sleep here!!!" a grouchy hanyou raged.

"Alright alright, Inuyasha. We'll be quiet now." Shippo said. The group giggled to themselves and then they all dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

**AN: Sorry the chapters are so short but I'm still correcting Cresena's profile thingy in the story and that takes a while because I have to go over it to make sure there are no mistakes...Please review!!!**


End file.
